Eowyn and Eomer
by Fizzydrop2000
Summary: A little brother and sister moment


"I'm going to kill you Eomer" yelled a golden haired girl, chasing her brother through the halls of Medusled the Golden Hall of Edoras. Eomer ran ahead of her laughing. The pair of them had been practising sword techniques with the soilders when he had tripped her so she had fallen into the horse trough, without hesitating she had pulled herself out and chased him from the training yard.

"Catch me if you can Eowyn" he taunted her as they ended up on either side of the central fire place. Eowyn went right and Eomer went left and they continued like this for a another few minutes until their uncle a golden crown with a single diamond in the centre resided on his fair hair, came in "Eomer, Eowyn, Theodred and his companions from Gondor are just over yonder the watch spotted them a few moments ago" he paused for a moment then glanced at Eowyn as she pushed back her damp hair " Eowyn I suggest you change into something more appropriate for the arrival of the guests and your cousin please.

Three horses made their way over the plain too the capital of Rohan "There it is Edoras and atop that hill there is Medusled the Golden Hall as the people of the West and East fold call it" said the man in the middle he had fair hair like that of his father King Théoden.

"So do you think that your cousins will be there to greet us?" asked the young man on his left he carried the horn of Gondor and a round shield slung across his back and a sword hung by his hip.

"Most likely although" he paused for a moment

"Although what Theodred?" asked the man on his left he was a couple of years younger than his brother.

"Eowyn will try and avoid meeting you or never mind" Theodred answered and spurred his horse forward towards the gates which opened the other two followed. As they entered the gates they saw two people coming towards them a young man with fair hair the same age as Theodred and a young girl a few years younger in a shirt and trousers and they looked like they were arguing

"No, no and No Eomer I won't"

"Eowyn come on it won't hurt you just to meet to people from another country"

"Easy for you to say, you can just get on your horse and roam the plains and woods without having to worry about needing a guard or two with you"

"Eowyn come snap out of it"

"No I won't" she yelled and went off in the direction of the stables her golden blonde hair blowing behind her.

"Hey Cuz" called Theodred

"Hi there my prince" teased Eomer

"Eowyn where is she, I swear I saw the two of you arguing a moment ago" asked Theodred looking round for her

"Stables I assume she's going horse ridding" he replied

"I'm not anymore Loiriel is 2 months with child" came the answer from behind him. Eowyn stood behind her brother glaring at him like it was his fault then noticed Theodred and stopped and curtsied politely.

"Eomer, Eowyn I would like you to meet Boromir and Faramir of Gondor son's of Denathor steward" said Theodred to his cousins.

Eomer bowed and Eowyn curtsied before them. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you both" said Boromir extending his hand Eomer shook his hand and smiled at him while Eowyn inclined her head to both of them then hurried quickly indoors.

" Lord Eomer, why is she acting oddly?" asked Faramir curiously as the four of them made their way to Medusled, Theodred looked at his cousin and Eomer sighed and told them what had happened.

"So she's acting strange because you argued for about the 16th time this week then" said Boromir. Eomer shook his head and said "She's rather annoyed with me about weapon training today."

Theodred raised an eyebrow the burst out laughing at the thought of Eowyn wielding a sword and firing a bow, when he last saw her she couldn't wielding a sword let alone fire an arrow straight.

"Theodred trust this is no laughing matter, she's learnt to fight bloody well since you been away" said Eomer, laughing at the look on Theodred's face

"That can't be good" said Theodred worriedly to be honest and he hasn't told anyone this be he an adult and a Marshal of the Mark was a little sacred of his fourteen year old cousin

...

"Hi Eowyn" said Theodred coming into her rooms, "What's up with you?" he asked sitting on her bed.

"Eomer thinks he can beat me in a sword fight because he tripped me up today and I landed in a horse trough" she answered coolly as she braided a thin plait in her hair to match the other.

"Listen Wyn (her nickname)tomorrow meet me early in the training area and I'll teach you a couple of trick with the blade that Eomer doesn't know yet sound fair?" he asked

"Yep" she turned to face her mirror a pick one of her hair pins up, pulling one braid round the side of her head she slid the pin in place so as to hold it then repeated the action. "You're coming to the banquet tonight I guess or you wouldn't have done your hair like that I assume" said Theodred getting up as she opened her closet

"Yes I don't really have a choice do I. Now shoo please" she answered pulling out a royal blue gown embodied with gold and completed with a silver waist belt. The dress had been her mothers and brought back memories of her, she had not worn the dress since it can from her home in the town of Alburg.

...

"Eowyn are you ready, the banquets about to start?" asked Eomer knocking at her door

"I'll be there in a moment you can go without" she answered from within her room.

"Sis are you ok?" he asked cornered

"I'm fine Eomer don't worry I'll find you later" came her answer her voiced sounded broken and upset he ignored his sister's request and went in any way he froze at what he saw instead of the feisty fourteen year old he'd been duelling earlier, a young women stood in her place wearing a royal blue gown with gold embroidery and silver waist belt her hair done in a couple braids that went round the back of her head she was in front of a full length mirror and faint tears could be seen.

"Eowyn don't cry what's wrong?" he asked going over and putting his arm round her shoulder

"I miss mama and this dress belonged to her" sobbed Eowyn leaning her head into his chest. Eomer stroked her long hair careful not to disturb a strand but like this she probably didn't care.

"Come on, you look gorgeous maybe one of the sons of Lord Denathor might dance with you tonight" he teased her gently as he moved her away from the mirror.

"Alright I'll be one second just need to finish getting ready, she pulled open one the drawers on her dressing table and extracted a arm sheath and one for her leg and two long knives. Eomer watched his sister and shook his head as she attached one to her right leg the other to her left arm.

"Okay I'm ready now" she smoothed her dress and they left to join the banquet.


End file.
